Everything Falls Into Place
by KickingButtEveryday
Summary: I, Kagome Higurashi never thought for one moment, that my best friend InuYasha would say "I Love You." That is, until one day at after school...


**A/N~ Hey Guys! Well this is my 3rd story so far, I promise that I'll try my best to write stories. Thanks everyone!**

**~ W~**

* * *

"Kagome!"

I look over my shoulder to see my best friend running up to me. His golden eyes shining as he smiles at me and his silver, god like hair bouncing as he runs.

He looked gorgeous.

"Hey InuYasha." I smiled at him. He always seems to know how to bring a smile upon my lips.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" He came up to me and messed up my black hair.

"Boring as usual. I couldn't even go see that new movie that came out yesterday, I was forced into doing laundry." I fixed the tangled mess that he caused.

"That sucks. How about I take you there next weekend." My heart starts racing. I couldn't help but think about me being alone with him. I look up at him and gave him a smile.

"Sur-" My answer gets cut off my this odd screeching noise.

"InuYasha! Honey!" Oh yeah, how could I forget.

Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyou. She runs up to him with her pin straight black hair and her fake tan skin in her mini hot pink skirt and her tight, black spaghetti strap top. And to top it all off, she's running in 6 inch high heels.

"Hey Kikyou." InuYasha turned around just in time to catch her in his arms when she jumped up to hug him. "Hey honey!" I almost looked away, just so I don't have to see all of that. She turn towards me with a glare. "Hey Kagome." she said with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hey Kikyou." Ever since InuYasha and Kikyou started dating, she didn't like the idea of me being InuYasha's best friend.

She clung onto his arm as if he would be blown by the wind.

I wanted to walk away, I hate seeing them together or even so close to each other, but I couldn't because InuYasha will ask what's wrong and I know I can't lie to him. It's like he's some kind of half-demon lie detector. You lie to him and he will annoy you until you tell him. I guess you can say that's annoying, but to me it just means that he cares a lot.

"Hey InuYasha wanna go somewhere this weekend? Just you and me." She seductively said as emphasised 'You and me'. she looked at me in the corner of her eye, of course she wants to make me jealous and what not. Well guess what, it's working.

"Sorry babe I promise I would hang out with Kagome this weekend." Kikyou gave me a hard glare of jealousy as if forcing me to change my mind. "You did huh." Kikyou drew out those words with so much venom that I could actually feel it burn my skin. Maybe it's because that venom was mostly towards me.

I didn't say anything, but I wanted to get out of the situation fast.

Luckily I saved by the first bell, which meant class was about to start.

"Well I'll see ya later Kikyou, come on Kagome or we'll be late!" InuYasha grabbed my hand and we both ran. The last thing I saw before I started running was Kikyou's hard glare of jealousy.

As we were running, InuYasha was in front of me pulling my arm and running as fast as he could. "InuYasha slow down!" I yelled. After all the bumping into teachers and millions of apologies to those teachers, we finally made it but unfortunately 30 seconds after the bell rang.

The students just stared at us as we sat down in the back of the room where we will be able to talk without getting caught. InuYasha sat next to me, and we both quickly started copying down what was on the board. "Hey Kagome." InuYasha whispered into my ear.

"Yeah."

"What movie do you want to see this weekend? I was thinking about a comedy, but the choice is all up to you."

"Yeah, actually comedy wouldn't be so bad."

We both suddenly jumped out of our seats because of a loud slapping noise was made in front of us. "Higurashi! Takahashi! Would you two share with the class what you two were talking about." Our teacher , was a bitter old lady with a bun so tight, I swear the skin on her head is about to rip off. She looked at both of us with a mean glare and with the ruler on her hand which was still touching the desk after the loud slap she made.

Me and InuYasha looked at each other, I saw a certain gleam in his eyes which I only see when an idea pops up in his head... or when he sees ramen. He looks at and gives her a wide smile.

What is he up to...

"Well as you can see " he slings his arm around my shoulders which makes me wonder even more of what he's up to. "Me and Kagome were just talking about how wonderful you look today." The student, including me snapped our heads towards him and we all looked at him like he was mental.

I couldn't help but think if he was actually mental. always looks horrible, I can't imagine any living creature with such taste.

was caught by surprise. She patted her head and straightened out her grey long skirt that reached to her ankles. "Why thank you, believe it or not I tried this morning."

Okay now I'm looking at her like she's crazy. She didn't even look like she tried at all this morning. Her makeup was improperly put on and the way she is dressed isn't so good looking either.

"Really? That's amazing." I can't believe it, he is sweet talking our way out of trouble...typical InuYasha.

~After School~

"Oh my god I can't believe you told her all those lies." I haven't stopped laughing since 1st period. The stunt he pulled was too hilarious.

"Well someone had to save your butt, and I'm pretty sure the weird kid Hojo, that sits next to you isn't going to help."

"Whatever, I just still can't believe you did that."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey do you want me to walk you home?" InuYasha offered me.

I immediately nodded my head to a yes and we both started off to my house.

We were silent for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was more of a peaceful silence. I was enjoying his company here with me and the occasional brushing of our shoulders and fingers which spark up a little bit of electricity. I don't remember when I fell for him but when I did, I fell hard. He was always there for me when no one else was. Nobody cared for me like he did, he didn't stop caring for me even when he started dating Kikyou.

Sometimes I wish I could tell him all the times she's glared at me or even threaten me to stay away from him, but I couldn't because he looked happy with her, and if he's happy then I'm happy no matter how much it hurts me to see them together.

My thoughts were interrupted by Links voice.

"Hey Kagome, can I tell you something?" He stops in the middle of the sidewalk and looks at me with a serious look I've never seen before.

"Yeah go ahead." Honestly I was scared, the look he gave me was something new to me. "Well I broke up with Kikyou today." I looked at him in shock but was still completely overjoyed on the inside. He broke up with her and I know it's selfish to think this way but I have never been so happy in my entire life.

"Really I thought you liked her." I tried to sound as if I didn't care but really I was jumping up and down inside like an excited little girl who got a bag of candy.

"Well there's another girl actually." My facade almost broke when he said that. The hope I had just withered up and died . I wanted to run, I wanted to cry, I just wanted to get away from here.

I looked away, not wanting him to see the tears welling up in my eyes.

I took a deep breath before I faced him with the most realistic smile I could muster.

"That's great! Hope you get the guts to ask her out you little player." I playfully punched him in the arm trying to make this look realistic as possible.

Of course there's no fooling him.

"Kagome you know when I know you're lying, so what's up why put on the act?"

"What act? I'm not acting. I'm just happy for you." I kept trying, if I keep trying hopefully he'll believe me. I started walking towards my house again.

"Wait Kagome!" InuYasha ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "Kagome what's really going on? You were just fine a second ago."

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "InuYasha I'm perfectly fine okay! Just go to your new little girlfriend!" I regretted saying that the minute it flew out of my mouth. I wanted to staple my mouth shut for even yelling at him in the first place. I hate yelling at him, I practically never yell at him, so it's obvious to him now that there's something wrong.

His eyes soften when he looked how stressed and vulnerable I looked.

"Kagome...are you jealous of this girl?"

I didn't say anything. I was afraid that if I told 'Yes' then he would never talk to me again because it would be too awkward for him. But I believe my silence spoke louder than my words.

I couldn't look at him, my eyes were facing the dry, grey concrete under my feet.

I stopped fiddling with my fingers when I heard him speak again.

"Well you shouldn't be Kagome...because that girl is you."

I immediately looked up with wide eyes in shock, he just smiles at me and walks closer to me.

My heart felt like it was going to burst any moment. My hearts beats faster with every step he took. Once he was right in front me, I couldn't register what was happening.

"Wait what?...when..how..?" I stuttered over my sentence.

He raises a hand and starts stroking my hair.

"I don't know when it happened, maybe after a month when I first met you, but I knew that I was attracted to you then it started to progress into something I have never felt before and before I knew it...I fell in love with you."

I couldn't breath. I've been wanting to hear those words for so long that I thought they would never come true.

He moved his hand to steady the back of my head and he leaned closer to me. He whispered against my lips. "Kagome...I love you so much." Then he closed the distance between us with his lips. I felt the electricity spark between us so much that it hurt. His lips were soft against mine, it was a passionate but gentle kiss. It was enough to make my legs feel weak. We broke apart for air. I looked into his golden eyes while he looked into my brown ones. He put his forehead against mine and smiled at me.

I smile back, a true smile.

"I love you too InuYasha."

And once again we shared another passionate kiss.


End file.
